


Normalcy

by Mendeia



Series: Proximity to Balance [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendeia/pseuds/Mendeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem of being highly-elite combat veterans with more than a few unusual behavioral habits is that average, common things in the world become far more complicated than anything devised by a Preventers mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute for this week.
> 
> Enjoy!

The problem of being highly-elite combat veterans with more than a few unusual behavioral habits is that average, common things in the world become far more complicated than anything devised by a Preventers mission. Shopping was particularly difficult for the Gundam team, not because of a lack of money (between the Preventers stipend and the fact that Quatre had more money than a few colonies they could name), but because of the unpredictable nature of it.

"Zero One to Zero Four."

"Zero Four receiving."

"Mission parameters specify black, but the only supplies matching other specs are white. Is white acceptable?"

"White is acceptable, Zero One."

"Confirmed. Mission parameters adjusted to include white. Zero One out."

People looked at them like they were _nuts_. And, admittedly, there was something more than strange in the one-sided conversation held via cell in the department store while a young man with brown hair and intimidatingly blue eyes picked out pairs of socks.

At first, especially for those of the ex-Gundam pilots who had been more heavily indoctrinated in the ways of the military, they had plotted even simple errands as if they were missions. If they realized they did it as a way of acclimating back to a world in which they were not always on call, always on guard, always pretending to be two and three different personas, they didn't mention it.

Over time, however, it became a game.

"Zero Two to Zero Five."

"Go ahead, Zero Two."

"The briefing clearly stated Korean long-grain rice. None is available. Please advise."

"Zero Five to Zero One, over."

"Zero One receiving you, Zero Five."

"Zero Two reports a _situation_ in the rice aisle."

"Understood. Zero One to intercept in approximately 45 seconds."

"Acknowledged. Zero Five to Zero Two."

"Zero Two in. Mission failure is inevitable unless rice supplies are acquired. Please advise."

"Zero One is on his way to your location for tactical support."

"Roger that, Zero Five. Zero Two out."

They said it with perfectly straight faces and barked their commands as if still piloting mobile suits, but inside they were giggling like little children. By making something that wasn't supposed to be serious all too serious, they reduced it to something easy, something they could handle.

It was the Gundam way to whistle in the dark, as it were. And it worked.

But they could never go back to the hardware store where they'd had a five-way, 20-minute emergency, code-red-level scramble to acquire their items and extricate themselves before Zero Three inadvertently purchased a pallet of rubber mallets from an extremely pushy salesman. It was only Quatre's ability to talk fast, Wufei's seriousness, and Duo's jokes that kept them from making the evening news.


End file.
